mariposas de papel
by luna-chan143
Summary: otro fanfic kula x iori espero les guste ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Mariposas de papel**

**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles **

**Capítulo 1: el comienzo **

**Hoooolis mis lectores yo otra vez con otro Fanfic kula x Iori el primero de este nuevo año, espero les guste y me dejen un comentario;) mi vanidad y yo se los agradecería enormemente pero basta de charla ahora a la historia:**

En una casa con un gran jardín adornado con blancos adornos la gente empezaba a murmurar entre ellos.

En la alfombra color rojo aún quedaba el camino de pétalos de rosas azules.

A el peliblanco la chica castaña de cabello corto castaño lo detenía impidiendo fuera donde estaba la novia.

-entiende "k" ella quiere estar sola-

Le dijo whip haciendo fuerza para evitar que el fuese a empeorar la situación.

-pero ese maldito de yagami-

Máxima se levantó de su silla vistiendo aun su traje de padrino, todos pensaron el haría entrar en razón a el enfurecido de "k" ,pero este solo se arremango las mangas y dijo levantando la voz.

-iré a golpear a ese pelirrojo hasta que sufra tanto como kula-

Empezó a andar pero whip se las arregló para jalarle de la chaqueta.

-no tú no aras eso-

El forcejeo.

-es necesario él se burló de ella que no vez la clase de atrocidad que le hizo-

El volvió en ponerse en marcha hacia la puerta.

-leona ayúdame-

La peliazul incomoda en el vestido de dama de color rosa se abalanzo contra el castaño que acabo en k.o, whip suspiro.

Denle tiempo esto fue un duro golpe para ella.

_:)_

En algún lujar lejos de ese jardín estaba Kula llorando sin descanso recordando todas esas promesas falsas de antes.

_Flash back_

_Él le había echo la propuesta después de que ella lo acompañase a su casa fue en las escaleras de su gran mansión, pero aun si a ella le pareció romántico._

_Dijo si tantas veces que él tuvo que ponerle un dedo en los labios para que se callara y lo escuchase hacerle sus promesas de amor eterno._

_Fin Flash back_

Se limpió las lágrimas que ya habían arruinado su maquillaje, como no supo que todo había sido falso, que el solo seguía siendo el muchachito inmaduro con el que siempre se la pasaba peleando en la universidad.

El la llamaba ratona de biblioteca y ella lo llamaba remolacha para vengarse de él.

Cuando fue que se enamoró del cómo fue que la fue envolviendo en sus falsos sentimientos, miro su celular aun con el mensaje abierto.

"_no te amo todo fue una apuesta"_

Solo eso basto para que le rompiera el corazón, si tan solo hubiera escuchado a sus amigos cuando le dijeron no confíes en él.

Miro hacia el cielo, aun con las nubes de la tormenta sobre ella no sentía ganas de levantarse se quedó bajo la lluvia fría sentada en el barro que manchaba su vestido antes blanco.

Más tarde sus amigos fueron por ella, ya habían despedido a todos los invitados; el primero en hablar fue "que sin importarle el barro ho su esmoquin fue a sentarse a su lado.

-soy una idiota-

Dijo aun con la mirada baja murmuro.

-no eres una idiota kula solo muy inocente-

Dijo k pasándole su brazo por los hombros acercándola más a él.

-ya todo estará bien-

Le dijo.

-ya esa remolacha no te causara más daño-

Kula dio una risa suave.

-lo prometes-

"k" guardo silencio por un momento antes de contestar con una sonrisa.

-lo prometo-

Kula suspiro, se levantó para sorpresa de todos.

-bien entonces vallamos a dentro hay que comernos ese pastel en la estancia-

Whip le paso una toalla.

-estas segura-

Pregunto Máxima que había abierto un segundo paraguas.

-claro mi abuela lo hizo porque no comerlo?-

Whip se acercó a su amiga.

-no si tu estas segura de estar bien?-

Kula asintió ahora si sonriendo.

-estoy bien amiga esto solo fue un…mal momento-

Se giró a ver a los demás.

-ahora vamos ya adentro ese pastel no esperara siempre no?-

Todos rieron; fuero adentro.

-yo en un momento vengo me voy a cambiar-

Subió las escaleras a cambiarse a su pijama pero aprovecho que nadien mas estaba hay con ella para quitarse el anillo con la gran piedra de cristal y meterlo en su cajita musical donde estaba la foto de su primera cita con el pelirrojo.

-kula?-

Entro "k" ella rápidamente metió la caja en su cajón.

-ya voy-

Dijo sonriéndole.

-ok-

Dijo dándose la vuelta para irse otra vez abajo.

-"k" espera-

Él se giró.

-gracias por todo-

El peliblanco negó.

-no fue nada-

Sonrió el siempre tan bueno con ella.

-bueno vamos tu abuela ya está partiendo el pastel-

Ella asintió tomo su mano.

_Kula pov _

_Mientras todos me miraban expectantes yo solo podía decirles que estaba bien que nada de esto me afectaría más de lo que debería, ya sé que ser plantada en el altar era un golpe duro para cualquier chica que sueña con ese gran día pero yo solo podía quedarme hay en compañía de mis mejores amigos olvidando de mis penas mientras comía el pastel de limón de mi abuela._

_Este no era el fin sino un comienzo que empezaba a partir de ahora._

_Fin pov _

_Lejos de que en ese lugar se respirara tristeza, era solo alegría todos intentaron lo mejor que pudieron levantarle el ánimo a kula que solo podía suspirar con cada bocado de su pastel…_

_**Y…fin del primer capítulo que les ha parecido ha? Si ya sé que es algo corto pero es apenas el comienzo XD espero les gustase y que los comentarios no falten; Hasta el próximo capítulo. **_

_**BYE!;) **_


	2. Chapter :apartir de ahora

**Mariposas de papel**

**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles **

**Capítulo: 2 **

**A partir de hoy **

**Hoooolis queridos lectores gracias por leer y por los cometarios constructivos,espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo:**

_**Kula pov **_

_**Después del vergonzoso suceso de hace unos meses regreso a la ciudad donde he vivido toda mi vida, si avergonzada por mis malas decisiones. Pero feliz por aprender a tiempo.**_

_**-vamos que tu padre te está esperando ansioso-**_

_**Dijo mi abuela desde el interior del auto estacionado a un lado de la carretera.**_

_**-de verdad? No está molesto?-**_

_**Le pregunte esperanzada.**_

_**-claro que no, el apenas se enteró lo que te hizo Iori se divorció de ese mala mujer-**_

_**Qué? Se divorció? por mi culpa? **_

_**-abuela te dije que no le contaras-**_

_**Le reproche haciendo un berrinche que causo que los transeúntes voltearan a vernos.**_

_**-que quieres se enteraría en cualquier momento, como le explicarías tu regreso si yo no le contaba nada?-**_

_**Me quede callada un momento antes de suspirar ella tenía razón.**_

_**-está bien gracias abuela-**_

_**Ella sonrió.**_

_**-te perdono cielo, yo sé que sin tu abuela estarías pérdida-**_

_**Reí mientras subía al auto**_

_**-si es verdad olvide que eres la súper abuela-**_

_**Arranque el motor ,al más paso darle prisa no?.**_

_**Fin pov **_

__;)__

Kula continuo a conducir a su antigua casa, la mancion en lo alto de la colina al sur de la ciudad de sowtown. La rubia ya empezaba a divisar la casa suspiro su padre la regañaría ho la castigaría, tal vez ambas.

-señorita-

Gritaron sorprendidos todos los sirvientes de la casa apenas vieron a kula descender del auto.

-hola-

Saludo ella feliz de ver a su familia de nuevo, pero ella no era la única feliz los sirvientes y sirvientas también estaban felices fueron a saludarla e interrogarla con preguntas poco sutiles.

-hum-

El ambiente se tensó de repente cuando escucho la voz grave familiar, volteo a ver al hombre canoso parado en la entrada de la casa.

-papa -

Dijo tratando de sonreír, contra toda suposición el hombre abrió los brazos indicándole a su hija que se acercara, ella fue a sus brazos apretándolo con fuerza.

-okaeri mi niña -

Dijo el también respondiendo a su abrazo.

-tadai ma papa-

Murmuro ella feliz.

-perdóname papa, perdóname por ser una tonta-

El padre de kula la aparto para mirarla.

-no fue tu culpa kula fue culpa de ese hombre él te engaño, perdóname tu a mi si-

Kula asintió.

-pero bueno ya basta de tristeza vamos adentro que estoy cansada, y además traje regalos para todos-

Todos rieron cuando la anciana saco su enorme maleta del auto.

-hay suegra usted es la única que le encontró lo único bueno a esta situación-

La anciana le arrojo su maleta al hombre que se quedó sin aire por el impacto.

-no podemos lamentarnos más lee, además ya que yo gane la apuesta tu meterás todo mi equipaje-

Lee asintió aceptando su derrota, kula indignada se cruzó de brazos ofendida de repente.

-de que apuesta hablan-

Su padre de momento se aclaró la garganta.

-espéreme señora Agatha-

El huyo de la ira de su única hija.

_:)_

Más tarde ese día kula estaba en su habitación mirando todas las cosas en la caja de cartón, cosas que debía desechar junto con esos recuerdos…

_Flash back_

_El pelirrojo una vez más veía marchar a kula terriblemente molesta por la discusión que tuvieron sobre la mesa, él se levantó después yendo tras ella._

_-Oye ratona-_

_Le llamo mordaz golpeando la puerta._

_-vete-_

_Le dijo ella con la cara enterrada en la almohada._

_-vamos ratona-_

_El abrió despacio la puerta._

_-que no te basta con molestarme en la escuela-_

_Dijo ella viéndolo con los ojos irritados por tanto llorar._

_-vete-_

_Le arrojo el muñeco de peluche decapitado por el que tanto lloraba._

_-vamos sabes que Sally no quería romperlo-_

_Refiriéndose a su hermana pequeña dijo atrapando al vuelo el pobre maltrecho muñeco de felpa._

_-no es verdad yo le dije que no lo tocara-_

_Volvió a enterrar su cara en su almohada._

_-es solo un muñeco, yo te comprare otro más lindo-_

_Ante sus palabras desconsideradas kula se puso de pie._

_-solo un muñeco que no lo entiendes ese me lo dio mi madre, es muy importante para mí-_

_Tomo la perilla._

_-y no quiero OTRO!-_

_Le azoto la puerta en la cara._

_Fin flash back_

Paso los dedos por el cuello mal compuesto.

_Flash back_

_-ya suéltame Sally no quiero jugar-_

_Se quejó kula tratando de zafarse del agarre que la pequeña pelirroja tenía sobre un extremo de su manga._

_-vamos ne-san-_

_Dijo Sally tirando más de la manga de su hermanastra._

_-ya te dije que no me llames así Sally-_

_La pelirroja le señalo donde estaba su muñeco._

_-oniisan estuvo toda la noche arreglándolo-_

_Kula empezó a llorar._

_-cómo pudiste hacerle esto maldita remolacha- _

_Iori frunció el ceño._

_-ahora que ratona mira es tu querido teddy-chan-_

_Kula más que molesta tomo el muñeco de felpa de una pata._

_-esto es una abominación remolacha-_

_Iori levanto una ceja._

_-no le veo lo malo-_

_La rubia casi se echa a llorar de nuevo._

_-no le ves lo malo? míralo bien, le cosiste una cabeza equivocada-_

_Le arrogo el peluche mutante con cabeza de panda y cuerpo de oso._

_Fin flash back_

Rio mientras dejaba el muñeco en la caja de nuevo, ahora se daba cuenta de que había sido una buena acción, una forma de enmendar los malos entendidos no una nueva forma de molestarla.

Ella todas las veces que Iori le quiso entregar su nuevo peluche mutante, le gritaba que se la diera a su hermanita querida que decapito a su amado teddy- chan original en uno de sus juegos de doctor.

Pero el siempre insistía en dejárselo en su cuarto, en su baño, en cada lugar donde estuviera. Hasta en su casillero se lo dejo una vez.

Hasta que dio su brazo a torcer y conservo su regalo de paz, eso sí manteniéndolo hasta el fondo de su cosed.

-kula es tu madre-

En su puerta apareció la mano de su abuela sacudiendo el teléfono que ella fue a tomar.

-gracias abuela-

Ella se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

-hola mama-

Saludo feliz.

-hola, kula como estas tú padre me lo dijo todo-

Kula dio un suspiro.

-Estoy bien mama, pero dime como va todo por haya-

Pregunto sentándose en su cama.

-tu hermana está muy feliz en su nueva escuela, y tú como estas? segura que bien hija-

Kula dio un suspiro.

-si mama estoy bien-

Desde afuera un familiar pelirrojo espiaba a la rubia que no era consciente de su presencia hasta que lee lo vio mientras subía las escaleras.

-que haces aquí-

El pelirrojo volteo a ver a su ex padrastro.

-vine por lo último de mis cosas-

Dijo mostrándole la caja en sus manos.

-bien ya que lo tienes lárgate-

Le señalo la puerta, Iori dio un suspiro y se fue escaleras abajo a la salida donde antes de salir le dio una última mirada a la puerta entreabierta antes de salir a su camioneta donde lo esperaba su nueva novia peli purpura.

-por qué tardaste tanto-

Se quejó athena mientras miraba su móvil de último modelo.

-tu mama estuvo llamándote una y otra vez-

Lo miro.

-tú me dijiste que ella sabía que venias aquí-

El pelirrojo dio un suspiro exasperado antes de encender el auto.

-oye chico espera-

La abuela de kula le detuvo antes de arrancar su auto.

-ten esto-

Le entrego la caja llena de regalos, athena tomo el muñeco mal cosido.

-valla que tu hermanita tiene gustos extraños-

Iori le dio gracias a la anciana antes de ahora si encender su auto.

_:)_

Kula desde su ventana miro al auto marcharse.

-gracias abuela-

Le dijo a la anciana que había entrado con algo en sus manos.

-él dijo que esto es tuyo-

Miro la repisa donde descansaban sus muñecos de peluche.

-donde lo pongo-

Kula miro a su abuela.

-en el sótano, no quiero verlo-

La anciana se quedó un momento callada antes de ir a dejar el muñeco donde le dijo su nieta que lo dejara, kula se quedó hay recordándose que no debía flaquear por mucho que amara a el pelirrojo tenía que seguir con eso de que a partir de ahora debía de intentar olvidarlo

Apretó la argolla en sus manos…

_**Y fin de segundo capítulo gracias por leer no se olviden de comentar al final;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Mariposas de papel**

**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles **

**Capítulo: 3**

**Nuevos comienzos e inesperadas sorpresas.**

**Hoooolis mis queridos lectores gracias por leer y por comentar, nada ayuda más que las "criticas" una enorme disculpa por mi pésima ortografía, supongo que mi español no es muy bueno pero gracias por leer.**

**Aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: pensé en añadirle algunos detalles a esta historia por que como saben yo busco salir de lo clásico y como "The King of fighter" no es un anime si no un juego pensé en añadir detalles para que la historia no sean las clásicas peleas XD **

**De verdad gracias por los cometarios y por leer mis historias, espero que al final ya existan más fans del "kulaxIori" :**

_**Kula pov** _

_Dicen por ahí que dependiendo de qué tan lejos cae uno más difícil es ponerse de pie, pero yo trato de ponerme a el día con mi nueva vida, porque para mí es una nueva vida tal vez no como pude soñarla pero un nuevo comienzo al fin y al cabo._

_-kula cariño hora de levantarse-_

_Mi abuela la más madrugadora de la casa me ofreció trabajar en su florería y por eso me despertaba a esta hora, Seis y media de la mañana decía el despertador._

_-ya voy, ya voy abuela-_

_Me levante yendo a ponerme algo más decente para un trabajo de seis horas tras un mostrador._

_-vamos kula que las flores no se regaran solas-_

_Golpeo la puerta con insistencia yo rodé los ojos mientras terminaba de abotonarme la camisa._

_-ya estoy lista ya abuela!-_

_Le grite porque ella seguía golpeando la puerta que no recordaba que papa dormía a esta hora, el pobre trabaja tan duro en su despacho de abogados._

_-vamos cariño hay mucho que hacer en la tienda-_

_Di un suspiro._

_**Fin Kula pov**_

Kula junto con su abuela salieron muy temprano a la florería donde la rubia empezaría su nuevo trabajo, al llegar corrió a abrir ya que al parecer ya tenía clientes.

-hola chicos-

Whip máxima y "k" entraron al lugar recién abierto saludando a la rubia.

-como supieron que estaría a aquí-

Su abuela apareció cargando un paquete de tierra.

-yo les dije-

Murmuro.

-vamos chico ayúdame—

Refiriéndose a "k" le pido ayuda, este fue a auxiliar a la anciana.

-y bien como te fue?-

Whip le pregunto a su amiga que buscaba entre las repisas las semillas que la castaña había venido a comprar.

-bien, papa no parecer molesto sabes hasta se divorció-

Le entrego la bolsa de papel.

-enserio que bien-

Whip le dijo sonriendo.

-ho no ya es tan tarde-

Dijo mirando su reloj.

-una cita con Ralf-

La castaña se sonrojo.

-algo así, MÁXIMA-

El otro castaño que ayudaba con las bolsas de tierra volteo a ver a whip.

-si ya voy jefa, "K" vienes?-

El peliblanco negó, el plantar semillas en el jardín del cuartel donde vivía su hermana no sonaba nada entretenido.

-bien entonces-

Ambos salieron.

-gracias chico-

La abuela de kula murmuro mientras agitaba la nota para algo de aire.

-necesito recoger unas cosas del invernadero, kula te encargo el negocio-

Antes de irse desde la ventana de su auto Agatha les dijo adiós a los chicos.

-bien que más hay que hacer-

Pregunto el peliblanco a la rubia.

-según la lista…regar las plantas –

Saco las regaderas de metal de debajo del mostrador, ambos llenaron sus artefactos y fueron a regar las plantas, ya después de un rato "k" se aburrió y empezó a molestar a Kula ella para vengarse le arrogo agua.

-vamos ya basta la abuela llegara en cualquier momento-

Kula detrás de él gran costal de tierra dijo tratando de huir se la venganza de su amigo.

-ya "k"-

El tomo de la bolsa algo de tierra.

-mira hacia allá-

Ella ingenuamente volteo a ver adonde le señalaba, "K" aprovecho para llenarle la mejilla de lodo.

-gane-

Dijo riendo, kula se tomó un puñado de lodo.

-ya verás-

El retrocedió unos pasos, pero kula se abalanzó contra el cayendo ambos al suelo.

-yo gane-

Le lleno la cara de lodo.

-hum creo que es un mal momento-

Ambos voltearon a ver a la peli purpura en la entrada de la tienda.

-oneesan-

Kula miro a la pelirroja.

-Sally?-

Se levantó.

-que haces aquí?-

La niña de no más de seis años puso sobre el mostrador unas monedas.

-a comprar semillas-

Kula tomo las monedas.

-qué clase de semillas?-

La pelirroja le señalo las semillas de tulipanes rosas.

-bien aquí tienes-

"K" que miraba hacia afuera le codeo a kula el brazo cuando alguien menos esperado llego la tienda tensando el ambiente.

-Sally te dije que esperaras-

Regaño Iori apareciendo de repente agitado por tanto correr.

-perdón oniisan, mira es kula-oneesan-

El miro hacia el mostrador, kula juro que se ahogó con su propia respiración en ese momento.

-ella es la hermanastra de la que tanto hablabas he sally-

Athena dijo cayendo en cuenta.

-hola soy athena Asamiya-

Le dio la mano de donde sobre salía el destello del anillo en el anular de la chica.

-ho…hola soy Kula diamond-

Iori miro el intercambio de saludos luego a "K" de pie al lado de la rubia.

-eres la hija de Lee diamond verdad?, él es el abogado de confianza de mi padre-

Kula trataba de aparentar que no notaba la mirada del pelirrojo.

-ya llegue cariño-

Agatha se quedó a medio camino del mostrador.

-ho valla-

Dijo sintiendo el tenso ambiente.

-abuela Agatha-

Volteo a ver a la pelirroja Que grito su nombre.

-sally, Iori y…-

Miro a kula en busca de ayuda..

-athena abuela-

Dijo kula incomoda.

-ha sí que…linda sorpresa-

La peli purpura fue a saludar a la anciana.

-mucho gusto señora soy athena novia de su ex nieto Iori-

Agatha miro a Iori luego el anillo en el dedo de la chica.

-el gusto es mío…he kula porque no le dices a tu novio que me ayude a bajar lo demás-

Kula se inmuto por lo que dijo su abuela novio?.

-"K" cielo ayuda a esta pobre anciana si?-

El peliblanco capto enseguida su plan.

-si abuela-

Se giró a ver a kula.

-ya vuelvo-

Le beso la mejilla, hubo muchas reacciones.

-wow…oneesan ya tiene novio-

Sally dijo sorprendida a kula que sonrojada se tocaba la mejilla.

-alguna cosa más-

El sonido de la caja registradora lleno el ambiente en silencio Agatha miro a sus clientes.

-no creo que no vámonos-

Iori dijo serio, athena y sally salieron siguiéndolo.

-abuela por qué hiciste eso!-

Se quejó ella después de que los demás salieran, su abuela sonrió con astucia.

-debiste ver su cara kula-

La rubia negó su abuela a veces no se comportaba de acuerdo a su edad.

_**Athena pov**_

_Era ideas mías a Iori parecía molesto por algo?, mire por la ventana todos estos años de conocerlo me dieron la razón._

_Llegamos a la mancion donde Iori su madre y sally se venían quedando desde hace unos días._

_-donde estaban?-_

_La madre de Iori les pregunto a lo que sus hijos respondieron con toda naturalidad que estaban ayudándome con algunas compras, por qué no le contaron sobre su encuentro con su ex hermanastra?._

_-ven athena vallamos a plantar las semillas-_

_Sally dijo jalándome del brazo._

_-oniisan ayúdanos-_

_Iori que estaba conversando con su madre volteo a ver a su hermanita._

_-ya voy-_

_Volvió a ver a su madre._

_-te lo advierto Iori-_

_Dijo ella._

_-es la verdad madre no fuimos hay-_

_Él estaba mintiendo._

_-ven vamos-_

_Me tomo del brazo, fuimos a sembrar las semillas en el jardín, todo el rato no dejaba de preguntarme por qué él estaba mintiendo porque estaba tan molesto._

_-qué pasa?-_

_El me pregunto extrañado por mí silencio._

_-nada solo que no puedo abrir esto-_

_El me ayudo._

_-toma-_

_Sonrió lo mejor que pudo._

_-oniisan-_

_Él se apartó de mí para atender el llamado de su hermana._

_-oye athena-_

_La madre de Iori se acercó a hablar conmigo._

_-las semillas donde las compraron?-_

_Ella me pregunto._

_-he…con un señor del centro comercial-_

_Le dije._

_-ha ya veo-_

_Se giró para luego marcharse._

_-que te dijo?-_

_Iori apareció detrás de mí._

_-me pregunto sobre donde compraron las semillas-_

_El frunció el ceño._

_-le dijiste la verdad?-_

_Negué._

_-le mentí pero por que no quieres que sepa de donde las sacaron?-_

_Dio un suspiro._

_-el asunto del divorcio aun la tiene molesta no quiero que se desquite con sally y contigo por ir a el lado "enemigo" sin su permiso-_

_Suspire aliviada entonces era eso._

_-tranquilo no le diré, pero Iori porque no quiere que visites a tu hermanastra-_

_Lo mire._

_-acaso terminaron en malos términos?-_

_El frunció el ceño antes de contestar._

_-algo así-_

_Me beso la frente._

_-no te preocupes por eso-_

_Sonreí por eso estaba tan enamorada de él, nada había cambiado desde que éramos niños._

_Fin pov _

Iori se giró dando la excusa de que tenía otras cosas que hacer se metió a la casa la escena de la tienda aún se repetía en su cabeza, no podía evitar sentirse furioso acaso kula lo había olvidado tan pronto, Miro el dije que colgaba de su pulsera.

_****Flash back****_

_**Iori veía a la rubia en espera de que dijera algo, ella le pidió que la acompañara a dicho sitio alejado del bullicio.**_

_**-toma-**_

_**Ella le entrego la caja pequeña.**_

_**-esto es…-**_

_**Saco el dije de dragón en una pulsera delgada de piel negra.**_

_**-feliz cumpleaños-**_

_**Kula le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de retirarse avergonzada, pero Iori la alcanzo a tomar del brazo jalándola para un beso más largo en los labios.**_

_****Fin flash back****_

El sonido de los pasos de una segunda persona le saco de sus recuerdos.

-más vale que lo que me dijo athena se ha verdad hijo-

Miro a su madre.

-por qué tanta insistencia madre te dijo que no fuimos a su tienda-

La pelirroja mayor dio un suspiro.

-lo hago por tu bien hijo, fue lo mejor que no te casaras con esa niña-

Iori asintió no entendía muy bien que significaba pero aun así asintió.

_:)_

Después de reorganizar todo kula seguía sin poder ver a Iori a los ojos, estaba apenada por lo de hace un rato.

-perdóname "K" a mi y a mi abuela-

Le dijo cuándo el la miro.

-no es nada kula además necesitabas ayuda

Kula sonrió.

-ves es mejor si solo sonríes-

El me dio una de las flores que salió perjudicada por nuestras peleas de hace unas horas.

-gracias "k"-

Murmuro aceptando la flor.

-qué lindo-

Dijo su abuela desde su silla.

-abuela-

Kula casi grito.

-qué hora es-

Pregunto "k" de repente.

-8:30 chico-

Agatha le contesto después de que le dio un vistazo a su reloj kuku en la pared.

-ho no se me hace tarde para mi trabajo-

Tomo su chaqueta.

-nos vemos-

Se despidió antes de echarse a correr.

-ese chico es tan lindo hija, y se ve que aun te quiere-

Kula que sacaba el dinero de la caja registradora miro de soslayo a su abuela.

-vamos piénsalo harían tan linda pareja-

La rubia dio un suspiro.

-por qué no vas a meter las plantas abuela, iré a cerrar al frente-

La anciana sonrió.

-vamos cariño es solo un decir-

Grito a su nieta que había tomado las llaves y se había ido al frente a cerrar.

_****Kula pov****_

_Mi abuela siempre con sus locas ideas yo y "k" juntos? Jajaja si claro; aunque… en preparatoria yo tuve un pequeño enamoramiento de él, me sacudí esos pensamientos._

_-es imposible él y yo somos solo amigos-_

_Dije tratando de cerrar el candado sin lograrlo, seguía recordando el beso que él me dio en la mejilla, me toque dicho lugar después de que cerré el primer candado pensativa._

_No de ninguna manera eran solo imaginaciones mías además aun que me costara trabajo admitirlo aún estaba enamorada de Él…_

_Patee una piedrilla suelta en la acera._

_-Maldita remolacha-_

_Grite molesta por mi debilidad por él._

_-kula-_

_Me gire no podía ser…_

_**Y fin del tercer capítulo gracias por leer no se olviden de comentar al final XD**_

_**Hasta el próximo capítulo bye, bye **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Mariposas de papel.**_

_**Por: Luna-chan 143 creadora de amores imposibles.**_

_**Capitulo: 4 **_

_**Tropezar **_

Escucho el llamado de la voz familiar, se dio vuelta con rapidez encontrando a su ex prometido hay parado frente a ella.

-que quieres…vienes a burlarte acaso?-

Le pregunto áspera.

-no claro que no-

Dio unos pasos más cerca de la rubia.

-ha ya se-

Kula Metió su mano en su bolsa.

-toma esto es tuyo-

Le arrogo el anillo.

-ya no lo necesito-

Dijo con dolor en la voz, el pelirrojo Alcanzo a tomar el anillo.

-ha y esto toma-

Iori miro el teléfono sobrio color negro con una ceja levantada.

-de donde lo sacaste?-

Le pregunto mientras lo tomaba en sus manos.

-un hombre lo dejo ese día en mi habitación, debo decir que forma tan cobarde de decir no acepto-

Kula estaba por regresar con su abuela pero miro otra vez a el pelirrojo que seguía hay plantado en la calle para después irse, Iori miro el mensaje el nunca había escrito eso.

-no puede ser-

Entonces recordó.

_Flash back _

_La madre de Iori antes de que su hijo se fuera a su vuelo para china le pidió prestado su móvil para avisarle a su buena amiga sobre su llegada._

_-recuerda tu promesa hijo, sin desvíos ok-_

_El pelirrojo asintió sin mucho ánimo tomo sus maletas y se fue por la puerta hacia su avión._

_-llamo señora-_

_Uno de los empleados de la familia diamond apareció._

_-toma, sabes donde es la casa de verano de mi esposo verdad?- _

_Él se quedó pensando para después asentir._

_-donde es la boda de la señorita…si ya sé dónde-_

_Ella le entrego el móvil._

_-déjaselo en su habitación ok-_

_Asintió tomo el móvil y fue a cumplir su misión._

_Fin flash back_

_-_kula espera, que decía el mensaje?-

Kula lo miro para después reír.

-claro ahora tienes pérdida de memoria-

El tomo su brazo.

-espera-

La rubia frunció el ceño por su contacto.

-suéltame ya!-

Grito jaloneándose con él.

-kula que pasa estas bien?-

Su abuela cargando un bate de madera apareció lista para golpear.

-he pero si eres tu chico-

Ella parecía decepcionada.

-que haces aquí?-

Miro el brazo de Iori aun a él alrededor de su nieta.

-viniste a hablar con kula-

La rubia aprovecho la distracción del pelirrojo para zafarse de él.

-no abuela solo vino a recoger unas cosas, ya se las di vámonos-

Sin siquiera mirarlo se fue a el auto de su abuela.

-bueno-

La anciana se cargó el bate en el hombro y se fue a su camioneta.

_:)_

_Athena pov_

_Hace más de dos horas que Iori salió a donde no lo sé solo que era importante, hum que pudo ser tan importante?_

_-buenas noches-_

_Apenas escuche que mi padre estaba en casa Salí del cuarto de Iori no quería ser descubierta hurgando en sus cosas._

_-bienvenido papa-_

_Dije con una sonrisa yendo a recibirlo._

_-athena todavía estas despierta?-_

_Asentí con un mohín avergonzado._

_-no podía dormir-_

_El negó._

_-eres tal y como tu madre-_

_Me puso la mano en la cabeza._

_-que te preocupa?-_

_Yo me quede en shock mi padre me conocía mejor que nadien a el no le podía ocultar nada._

_-es sobre ese novio tuyo verdad-_

_Ese era el tema que quería evitar._

_-él tiene muchas cosas de chica en una caja-_

_Mi padre levanto una ceja._

_-cosas?-_

_Asentí enérgicamente._

_-como muñecos de peluche, cartas, cosas que se le regalan a alguien-_

_Mi papa dio una risa._

_-estas celosa, hay hija mía te aseguro que esas cosas del pasado ya no son nada para el-_

_Me dio la tranquilidad que necesitaba con esas palabras._

_-tienes razón papa-_

_Di un suspiro._

_-me voy a dormir-_

_Fin pov_

Vio a su hija marcharse escaleras arriba antes de darse la vuelta para dejar entrar a su abogado.

-adelante abogado Lee-

El hombre en traje azul marino sonrió.

-lo entiendo señor asamiya yo también tengo una hija-

El dicho hombre asintió.

_:)_

_Kula pov_

_Llegamos a casa yo me sentía terriblemente cansada, el pasado encuentro me dejo ajotada en muchos sentidos._

_-abuela ya deja eso!-_

_Le grite a mi abuela que amenazaba al vecino con su bate._

_-pero es que el sigue hay haciendo escandalo-_

_Mire hacia la casa de al lado al parecer estaban teniendo una fiesta._

_-vamos abuela es una fiesta-_

_Ella después de arrogar su bate al suelo se cruzó de brazos._

_-pudieron invitarme-_

_Yo solo suspire._

_-si dejas de amenazarlo con tu bate tal vez te inviten la próxima vez-_

_Me fui a la cocina esperando encontrar a mi papa cocinando la cena, pero en su lugar dejo una nota._

_-sabes lo que significa kula-_

_Vitoreo mi abuela mientras tomaba una espátula del cajón._

_-yo cocino esta noche!-_

_Palidecí mi abuela aparte de no ser como las abuelas promedio, no sabía ni pio sobre cocinar…aparentaba que era la cocinera más talentosa._

_Mientras veo a mi abuela luchar con los congelados tome la nota al parecer papa estaría ausente por asuntos de trabajo._

"_**posdata te dejo dinero para comida debajo de la cafetera"**_

_Suspire aliviada cuando leí el final, viviría unos años más._

_Fin pov_

La rubia tomo el teléfono sin ser vista por su abuela no quería herir sus sentimientos pero quería seguir viviendo, así que pidió algo de comida china, para cuando su abuela se diera por vencida en eso de cocinar estofado.

_:)_

En la mancion asamiya la madre de Iori espiaba la conversación entre los dos hombres muy pendiente de cada palabra que estos hablaban sobre los negocios del dueño de la casa.

-madre?-

Iori que entraba por la puerta de la cocina murmuro cuando vio a su madre encargada en la puerta entreabierta.

-shuuuuuu Iori-

El pelirrojo levanto aún más la ceja.

-que estás haciendo-

La mujer entro en pánico.

-yo estaba esperando que tu hermana acabara de cenar-

El volteo donde estaba su pequeña hermana dormida en la silla.

-hay esta niña…Sally ya despierta-

La pequeña pelirroja se despertó asustada.

-hermano!

Fue a abrazar a su hermano.

-Sally por que no estas durmiendo ya mañana tienes clases-

La pelirroja miro a su madre.

-estaba esperando mama terminara de espiar a papa-

El pelirrojo levanto una ceja.

-papa?-

Se asomó a por la rendija tal y como esperaba hay estaba su ex padrastro hablando con el padre de athena.

-y tu donde estabas he?-

Iori miro a su madre.

-en ningún lado-

Respondió cortante yéndose por las escaleras hacia su habitación.

_:)_

En el sofá lee volteo a ver al chico familiar subir por las escaleras.

-quién es?-

Le pregunto a su socio.

-el novio de mi hija-

Lee amplio sus ojos.

-desde cuándo?-

El padre de athena ladeo la cabeza confundido pero aun así contesto.

-desde ya hace unos meses…pero porque lo pregunta, acaso lo conoce?-

Lee negó.

-no-

Se quedó pensando en las fechas haciendo cuentas Iori ya era novio de athena desde mucho antes de la supuesta boda con su hija, negó decepcionado.

_:)_

En su habitación athena hablaba con su buen amigo de la universidad Kensou, él era algo así como su confidente él le daba los consejos que necesitaba, en pocas palabras era un buen amigo, ella apenas escucho los pasos arrastrarse por el pasillo colgó el teléfono y fue a recibir con un gran abrazo a el pelirrojo.

-aun estas despierta?-

Dijo este poniéndole la mano en la cabeza.

-estaba preocupada-

Le contesto mientras lo miraba.

-adonde fuiste?-

Él se quedó callado por un largo momento antes de contestar.

-estaba en el trabajo-

Ella se quedó igual en silencio, él era la mano derecha de su padre.

-ya veo debes de estar cansado-

Se paró de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-buenas noches-

Le dijo antes de darle un golpecito en el brazo e irse de nuevo a su habitación dejándolo hay sintiéndose muy culpable por mentirle.

_:)_

En la sala el padre de athena fue a abrirle la puerta al socio de él que hablaba al padre de kula, este entro a la casa y saludo a los dos hombres.

-muy buenas tarde señor lee-

Este hizo reverencia.

-tu-

_**Fin del cuarto capítulo espero les gustara y perdón por el retraso, hasta el próximo capítulo.**_

_**Bye,byeXD**_


End file.
